YugiohFY
by Yugioh-FY
Summary: 50 years after the ending of GX, things have changed dearly. New cards have been made, the old dueling legends are dissapearing and even the dreaded Envoy cards are wreaking havoc. A new academy has been built and this is where ... the new age begins.
1. Beginning

_50 years after the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh Generation X, the existing Duel Academy and North Academy had still been on a stiff rivalry continuing on for supremacy of the academy domination. Times have changed dearly since then. Kaiba has resigned KaibaCorp to his little brother, Mokuba, and retired to an unknown location. Maximillion Pegasus has died from his old age, leaving Chumley Huffington in charge of Industrial Illusions. Many new cards have been made and the ban lists were modified, leaving most cards legal. Yugi Moto's location is unknown and the world is no longer under threat anymore, bringing in more new duelists. The recent overpopulating of North and Duel academy gave the idea to build a new academy. The new academy was placed close in the Australian bush land area. It was called South Academy. It has been 10 years since then and the school has won 3 / 7 current Inter-School Championships. This story starts in Domino City, where two eager duelists are heading towards their Examination._

Two boys stand side by side, walking hastily towards the examination arena. They both are wearing a long grey jacket with white singlets underneath.The left one is a few inches taller. He has dark brown hair and green eyes, his lips are thin and he has extremely broad shoulders. The other is smaller and thinner, he also has green eyes but he has average lips. His shoulders have a small span and he has small thin legs. The left one has an agitated look on his face. They both have a grey dueldisk strapped over their arms.

Left Boy: J.J! Don't dilly-dally. We have to be there before 10:00, or we'll miss the exam!

J.J: Hey, we'll get there in time, Kiete … annoyed so why don't you just zip your mouth until we get there! (Makes a motion other his mouth, slowly closing it from side to side like a zip)

Kiete: Well, aren't you the talker!

J.J: Oh, you …

Kiete: SO ANYWAY, how's your deck been going?

J.J: It's been alright. Since most of those banned cards are allowed again, I've updated my deck greatly. I've got a few tricks and surprises in it!

Kiete: Same with mine too! I love these new rules.

_Kiete notices the time on his watch. 9:45._

Kiete: JEEZ! We better hurry.

_The two duelists run the rest of the way, through a few alleyway shortcuts and sprinting across a local park. They finally arrived at the large duel arena in the center of a large city block. Many duelists were crowded around a fountain and benches, updating decks and speaking with friends. Suddenly, a large man in a black suit walked in front of one of the registering stand._

Man: Alright, everybody! All duelists, can you please line up here at one of the registering stands to enter this examination. All students that do not make it through to South Academy, you will have to wait until the next school semester. So, go now or wait!

_The crowd came bustling in from all directions, mostly duelists registering for the school. J.J and Kiete rush to get a good spot in the queue and find themselves near the front. J.J pushed in front of Kiete, giving himself a closer spot. 10 minutes passed by and they finally reached the front. J.J was greeted by a young woman, near the age of 30._

Woman: First name?

J.J: Uh … J.J

Woman: Last name?

J.J: … That is of no importance to you …

Woman: You are #24. (She hands him a pass with '24' scribbled on it) You will be dueling in Arena A.

_J.J walked off after aiming a low growl at the woman. Kiete walked up bravely, trying to be kind to the woman, but had a slight look of worry on his face._

Kiete: Uh, hi! I'm Kiete!

Woman: Last name?

Kiete: Minigami.

Woman: You are #25. (She hands him a pass with '25' scribbled on it) You will be dueling in Arena A as well.

_Kiete runs off after J.J. He catches up with him, finding him outside the doorway. The doors look like oak and a large gold 'A' is painted on it. It's not that big a building, but it's still quite large. Both of them enter it. Another man in a black suit holds them up inside._

Man: Pass, please.

_They both hand him their passes the woman gave to them._

Man: Thank you. (He scans the passes) Alright, these are accepted. (He hands them back and points to a staircase) You are to follow these stairs and turn right at the bottom.

_Both of them follow down the stairs and turn right at the bottom. There they find a large under ground dueling stadium. A duel is already going on. A young kid, about the age of 12 is dueling with an older man. The mad had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a purple blazer. The younger boy is on 1500 LP while the man is on 200 LP. There is an Ancient Gear Golem ATK 3000 on the older mans field with no cards face down. The younger boy has nothing on his field. _

Younger Boy: I play COST DOWN! I discard one card from my hand to lower the star level of my monsters by 2 levels! So, I play Summoned Skull ATK 2500!Now I play Mystic Plasma Zone and Dark Energy! That brings my monster up to 3300 attack!

Man: Oh no!

Younger Boy: NOW! SUMMONED SKULL! ATTACK!

_The younger boys Summoned Skull shoots bolts of electricity out of itself, zapping the Ancient Gear Golem. Sparks fly out of the golem for a few seconds then it shatters into a million pieces. The man's life points decrease to 0._

Man: Good duel, young one. I look forward to seeing you at the academy. You will make a great duelist.

Young Boy: Thank you, Doctor Craw!

_The boy walks off the ring, while Doctor Craw has his deck out and is shuffling it. The announcer's voice comes booming from specially placed speakers on the walls._

Announcer: Now, we have the duelist #24, J.J? Can #24 please come up to the referee's table.

_J.J leaves Kiete once more and makes his way to a small table just on the outside of the ring. He has a small sweat mark above his eyebrow and is partially frightened. He gets his pass ready and approaches the table._

Ref: Do you have your pass?

_J.J holds out his pass, which the referee gently takes._

Ref: Alright, you are dueling with Doctor Craw.

_J.J walks into the ring, facing the doctor. He holds his deck at the ready. _

Doctor Craw: Alright, let's have a clean match.

J.J: Whatever, I'll be at the top of the academy by the end of this.

_He hastily shuffles his deck and places it in his deck slot. Both players' life points increase from 0 to 4000. Giving a low grunt, they both draw 5 cards. _

Craw: I'll let you go first.

J.J: Fine, if you're in a hurry to lose. I draw one card. I use Thunder Dragon's effect! If I discard him to the graveyard I can bring 2 different Thunder Dragons to my hand! Now I play Archfiend Soldier ATK 1900 in attack position! I end my turn for now.

Craw: Alright! I draw! Now, I play Ancient Gear Soldier ATK 1300 in attack position and 1 card face down! End turn!

J.J: I draw. I play Heavy Storm, destroying your face down!

_A large storm blows away a Draining Shield card. _

Craw: Damn …

J.J: Now, I tribute Archfiend Soldier for THUNDER DRAGON! ATK 1600 / DEF 1500 Then, I play polymerization to fuse this one and the other from my hand to make the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon! ATK 2800

Craw: GULP!

J.J: Now, my dragon! Attack his soldier!

_The big beast electrocutes the soldier into dust. Craw's life points decrease to 2500. _

J.J: Ha, ha, ha! Now I end!

Craw: That was a good move, but now I'm going to destroy your dragon! I play Soul Exchange! I'll take your dragon and tribute it to bring out Ancient Gear Beast ATK 2000!

J.J: Damn!

_The dragon explodes and a large mechanical beast replaces it. It gives a threatening roar to J.J._

Craw: NOW! ATTACK!

_The machine whirs up and speeds towards J.J. It bites at him, knocking him onto his back. He quickly gets back up and his life points decrease to 2000. He growls._

Craw: That'll be all.

J.J: It will be. I draw! I play Yata-Garasu ATK 200 in attack position!

Craw: WHAT?! That pitiful little…

J.J: THEN, I play Creature Swap! Now we both pick a monster on our field! Then, we swap them! Since they're our only monsters, I get your beast and you get my bird!

_They both disappear and appear on different sides. Ancient Gear Beast is on his field and his Yata-Garasu is on Doctor Craw's field. _

Craw: Not this pathetic bird!

_Although, J.J. did not attack, he ended his turn._

J.J: I end my turn.

Craw: Fine, at least I have more defen—

J.J: But, since my monster was a spirit, it returns to my hand.

_The monster disappears from the field and returns to his hand._

Craw: … I draw and play 1 card face down. Then I'll play one card in face down defense position. End turn.

J.J: This will end soon! DRAW! I play Yata-Garasu again! Now, Ancient Gear Beast! Attack the face down!

_The mechanical beast runs up to the face down. It flips to reveal Ancient Gear Soldier DEF 1200 The beast takes a bit chunk out of it, shattering it._

J.J: Now, attack him directly Yata-Garasu!

_The small bird flies up and pecks Craw on the face, then flies back to its side of the field. Craw's life points decrease to 2300. _

Craw: …

J.J: End turn.

Craw: I draw and … play 1 card in Face Down defense position! End!

J.J: I draw! Now I play Premature Burial! I pay 800 to bring back Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!

_His life points drop down to 1200. The dragon crawls out from under the field and gives a load roar. _

J.J: Time for the humiliation! I play Yata-Garasu again! And then play Sparks! Your life points are decreased by 200! Now, I attack with Thunder Dragon!

_Craw's life points are reduced to 2100. The dragon roars and zaps through a third Ancient Gear Soldier._

J.J: Now! Ancient Gear! ATTACK!

_The beast chomps on Craw, reducing his life points to 100. Craw can barely stand._

J.J: This is the embarrassing part! Yata-Garasu! ATTACK!

_The little bird pecks Craw once more on the face, defeating Doctor Craw. Craw falls down, completely destroyed from the beating._

Craw: I hope you are in my dorm, for I will enjoy it. Move on to your written examination area, through exit 2 and down the path until the end.

_J.J merely gave a wicked smile and walked off out of the stadium. The crowd was dumbstruck and nobody cheered as he left. The announcer slowly spoke out._

Announcer: Uh, could we have #25, please? Kiete Minigami?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. DUEL!

**Chapter 2, DUEL!**

Announcer: Uh, could we have #25, please? Kiete Minigami?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kiete stood up from the crowd. He made his way to the referee's table and got his pass ready. His face showed bravery, but inside he was the same as everyone else. He was frightened. He reached the referee's table._

Ref: Can I have your pass, please?

_Kiete handed him the pass. The referee quickly scans the pass. _

Ref: Alright, you are dueling with Doctor Fester.

_Kiete walked up the small steps to the ring. Doctor Craw had left the ring and a new man had replaced him. The man had sky-blue eyes and sun-blonde hair. He was wearing a white blazer. _

Fester: Alright, let's see what you're made of!

Kiete: Sounds great to me!

_They both shuffle their decks and insert them into the deck slot. Their life points increase from 0 to 4000 and they draw 5 cards._

Both: LET'S DUEL!

Fester: We'll flip a coin to see who goes first. I call Heads.

_He flips the coin from his hand to the middle of the ring. It was a Tails._

Kiete: I guess I go first! I draw! I'll start off by playing La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (ATK 1800) in attack position!

_The ghastly green form of a genie appears on the field, its ethereal tail drifting back off into the lamp below it. It gives a wicked smile and crosses its arms._

Kiete: Then I'll play 1 card face down! End turn!

Fester: Alright, I draw one card. Then I play one card face down and one card in face down defense position.

_The holographic image of the two face down cards appears on the field._

Fester: With that, I'll end my turn.

Kiete: Great. I draw. Awesome! I play Raging Flame Sprite (ATK 100)!

_A small red pixie with red magicians clothes on and a wand on fire appeared on the field._

Kiete: Then, I'll play a card face down. Now, my sprite! Attack him directly!

Fester: What? I have a monster!

Kiete: It's my monsters special ability. It can attack life points directly!

_The small sprite shot a fairly small blast at the doctor. Fester watches his life points decrease by 100._

Fester: It's only 100 life points lost!

Kiete: For now. My sprite's other effect means it gains 1000 attack every time it attacks you directly!

_The Raging Flame Sprite glowed red, with flames appearing over her body. Then it disappeared, leaving it with 1100 attack._

Fester: I'll still destroy it!

Kiete: Now, I'll activate my face down! Swords of Revealing Light!

_The small shining swords appeared in front of Fester. His face down flipped face up, revealing Double Coston (DEF 1650). _

Kiete: For now, I'll end my turn.

Fester: Alright, I draw! Now, I'll use Double Coston's effect! If I use it for tributing a DARK monster, it counts as 2 tributes! So, Double Coston, make way for Despair From the Dark (ATK 2800)!

_The 2 dark balls disappeared, leaving a gravestone there. A large lumbering beast emerged from the gravestone. It was mainly a purple-black and hints of red, with blank yellow eyes._

Fester: Alright, I'll play one card face down and I'll end.

Kiete: Great. I'll draw! Then, I'll play one card face down! Now, Raging Flame Sprite! ATTACK!

_The still-small sprite launched a slightly bigger fireball than from before. It struck Fester, reducing his life points to 2800. Fester looked a bit agitated and the sprites attack points rose to 2100._

Kiete: With that, I'll end.

Fester: Alright, I draw. Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!

_The cyclone whirled around the swords, sucking them into the vortex._

Fester: Now, I'll attack your pixie!

_The lumbering Despair blew a blast of darkness from its fingers. The Raging Flame Sprite disappeared into the torrent of shadows. When it cleared, the sprite was no longer there. Kiete's life points decreased to 3300. _

Fester: Ha, ha! Now I'll end.

Kiete: OK, I draw! I activate my face down! Ultimate Offering! So, we can both pay 500 life points to summon or set an additional monster! So, I play 1 card in face down defense position and pay 500 to tribute my La Jinn the play Enraged Muka Muka (ATK 1200)!

_His life points decreased to 2800. A large stone crab appeared on the field. It eyes were burning red and its belly was orange, shining like a fire, with cross-hairs all over it._

Kiete: Its effect automatically activates! Its attack and defense is increased by 400 for every card in my hand! I have 4!

_The Muka Muka shone like anything and it grew much larger in size. Its attack points grew to 2800 and its defense rose to 2200!!_

Kiete: I'll end my turn.

Fester: Alright, I'll draw. Now, I'll play Reckless Greed! It allows me to draw 2 cards! Then, I skip my next 2 draw phases!

_He draws an extra 2 cards._

Fester: OK, Despair! Destroy his face down defense position monster!

_The darkness once again swooped in and shattered the face down. It was a Witch of the Black Forest (DEF 1200)._

Kiete: Thanks, you activated my Witch's effect! I take Muka Muka out of my deck and add it to my hand! Enraged Muka Muka gains 400 extra attack and defense points! He is now on 3200 attack and 2600 defense!

Fester: Damn! I end my turn.

Kiete: Great, I draw! Now, I play Muka Muka! I have 5 cards, so Muka Muka is on 2100 attack and 1800 defense. Enraged Muka Muka is on 3300 attack and 2600 defense! Now, I play polymerization! I fuse my two Muka Mukas together! This creates KING MUKA MUKA (ATK 1800)!

_The two monsters combined into each other, until there was one gigantic rock crab there, with a large crown resting on to of its head. _

Kiete: Now, with its effect its attack and defense increases by 500 for every card in my hand!

_The gigantic crab king shone and grew even more, reaching the top of the stadium (ATK 3800)._

Kiete: Let's do this! King Muka Muka! Attack his Despair!

_The enormous crab lifted one of its legs and stabbed it straight through the shadow creature, destroying it instantly. Festers life points decreased to 1800._

Kiete: That'll be all.

Fester: Alright, I'll draw. Then, I'll play 1 card face down and activate Cumpulsory Evacuation Device! I return King Muka Muka to your hand!

_The crab disappeared and it re-appeared in his hand._

Kiete: You just activated his effect! Now, I can special summon Enraged Muka Muka from my graveyard!

_The familiar crab returned to play. It snapped its jaws at Fester._

Fester: You activated my trap: Torrential Tribute! Your Enraged Muka Muka is destroyed!

_A large torrent of blue liquid surged over the field, annihilating his creature._

Fester: Now, I play Master Kyonshee (ATK 1750)!

_A zombie in a sensei training suit appeared on the field._

Fester: But he won't be here for long! I pay 500 for Ultimate Offering and tribute him for Vampire Lord (ATK 2000)!

_His life points decreased to 1800. The sensei shone and it turned into a vampire with a long cloak on and spiky blue hair._

Fester: Now, I tribute Vampire Lord to special summon VAMPIRE GENESIS (ATK 3000)!

_The vampire turned into a huge beast, with demonic wings on it's back and large bulging muscles. Its eyes were blood red and it let off a roar._

Fester: VAMPIRE GENESIS! ATTACK!

Kiete: I use Kuriboh's effect to reduce the damage to 0!

_The beast slashed out, but hit a floating Kuriboh instead._

Fester: I'll end.

Kiete: OK, I draw! Now, I'll play Lightning Vortex! I discard King Muka Muka to destroy Vampire Genesis!

_A large swirl of lightning zapped the vampire into nothing._

Kiete: Now, I play 1 card face down and play Winged Kuriboh (ATK 300) in attack position! Then I'll play MAGE POWER! My Winged Kuriboh increases its attack for every spell and trap on my field! I've got 3! Winged Kuriboh's attack is increased to 1800 and its defense is increase to 1700! KURIBOH! FINISH THIS!

_The Winged Kuriboh flew up into the air and slammed into Doctor Fester, ending the duel. Fester is knocked off his feet, banging his head on the ground. Kiete walks over and helps him to his feet._

Fester: Congratulations, you won fair and square. Move off to your examination area. Go through Exit 2 and all the down the path.

Kiete: I'll look forward to it.

_Kiete moved off towards exit 2, quizzing himself for the test._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Examination

**Chapter 3, Examination**

_Kiete moved off towards exit 2, quizzing himself for the test._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He reached exit 2. It was a long hallway with oak walls and dim lighting. A slight dark mist hovered around the carpeted floor. He took a step forward. He felt a chill run down his spine. He took another step. He started to feel cold. Picking up the pace, he rapidly made his way down the dark path. He could slightly hear the announcers voice behind him._

Announcer: Could … have … Bill … please …

_Kiete stopped and thought to himself for a moment. It sounded like the announcer was far away. He hasn't walked THAT far away. He felt another chill down his spine and continued, even faster than before. He walked for a full ten minutes down the spooky path. Little laughs were heard along the way, with a dim scream now and then. _

Kiete: Don't worry, Kiete … This is just inside your head.

_A light suddenly appeared at the end of the dim hallway. He ran towards it. The light shone brighter, blinding him. He finally reached the end. He found himself in a large classroom, full of clapping duelists. J.J was among them. He had a smirk on his face. A man walked up to Kiete. He was wearing a blazer with black on the left half and white on the right half. The shoulders and arms of the blazer were purple. The man was extremely tall and had bulging muscles. He had a large brown beard and grey eyes. _

Man: Congratulations, Kiete Minigami! You have passed the test!

Kiete: Ah … test? What test?

Man: What you just went through was a test.

Kiete: But Professor Fester said it was a written exam!

Man: No, no, no, no. See, at South Academy, it doesn't matter how intelligent you are. All that matters is the strength of your heart. (He points at Kiete's chest) The test was for you to show your inner strength and tell us if you are worthy to join South Academy. I have made my decision. Congratulations, you along with the others in this group made it to South Academy.

_Kiete smiles deeply and shakes the man's hand. The man hands him a sheet of paper._

Man: That sheet of paper will give you all the details on how to get to South Academy, what to bring and all that jazz. By the way, I'm Chancellor Squallhart. You will be placed into your dormitory when you arrive at South Academy. I'll see you there. Now, to everyone else, you are all free to leave now! We need more room for other students to be graded. See you all at the Academy!

_A few large wooden doors opened in the walls. The duelists all left the classroom, finding themselves at the back of Arena A, on a different street. Kiete caught up to J.J._

Kiete: Hey, man, that was some good dueling back there. You've improved greatly.

J.J: Hm, whatever. That was one of the shortest duels I've ever had. The Craw guy was weak.

Kiete: I heard teachers are only allowed to use 20 percent of their skills in examinations, so it's not too hard on new students.

_J.J opened his eyes widely. He quickly took his mind off the matter and started scanning his sheet. Kiete scanned his sheet too._

Kiete and J.J: Domino International Airport … Terminal 11 … Gate 2 … 10.00 AM … February 1st.

Kiete: Well, today is January the 26th. It looks like we'll be leaving 4 days from now. We better get ready.

J.J: I'll be ready by then. I'll see you there. Mind you, though. I won't be holding back. Not on you, not anyone. I will be the top duelist and I will make sure of it!

_He left Kiete, heading home. Kiete took the words in and headed to his own home._

_The next few days were stressful and jam-packed. Kiete and J.J were busy packing their things and preparing to leave. They had barely any time to play, for it was mainly packing and preparing their decks. Finally, the day came. February the 1st. Kiete woke up early that morning and skipped breakfast. He left for the airport by 8:00. He arrived at the airport terminal at 9:47. There were a fair few students there. He found J.J sitting on a lounge, looking at his cards with a wicked grin. Kiete approached him. When J.J saw him, he quickly shuffled his deck and shoved it into his duel disk's deck slot. Kiete looked at him strangely. Suddenly, the large man in a black suit stood up in front of the gate._

Man: All students going to South Academy! Please line up at this gate in rows of two! When you get to the gate, state your name and it will be checked in the records. Mind you, if you are not on the list, you will be removed from this terminal. Now, line up!

_All the students were packed into a two-person line. J.J and Kiete lined up next to each other. They were around the middle. After about half-an-hour, J.J and Kiete were next to be marked off. They both stepped up to the desk, meeting an older man._

Older Man: Names?

Kiete: Kiete Minigami.

J.J: J.J

_The older man scanned the list._

Older Man: What is your last name J.J?

J.J: Don't play games with me. I have NO last name!

Older Man: slightly frightened Alright, Alright …

_They both passed by the desk through the plastic path and into the plane. After being seated, the plane took off after 10 minutes of flight safety programs and the seating of other students. _

Kiete & J.J: Ready, South Academy? We're coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
